The Doctor and the Birthday Party
by X.X.Lu.X.X
Summary: The Doctor goes to Rose's little sister's birthday party


Rose wandered into the console room where she found the Doctor and Martha sitting on the captains chair laughing. The Doctor looked up and grinned as her saw her. He opened his arms and she walked over and sat down on his lap. Rose looked up at him.

"Uh oh, I know that look. Your mum's phoned hasn't she?" The Doctor asked. Rose lightly slapped him on the chest. "Yeah, it's Lucy's birthday today and mum's throwing her a party and she wants us to come" Rose said with a grin. "Ohhhh, do we have to?" he moaned. "Yes. Get the coordinates set and we'll get going" She gave him a quick kiss before standing up. "Erm… Rose? Will your mum mind if I come? I mean, she's never met me before" Martha asked. "She won't mind. Trust me" Rose said with a smile. Martha smiled back "Great!"

They looked up as the Doctor began to dance around the console, pressing all sorts of buttons and grinning like a child. They watched in amusement. Suddenly, music started playing. The Doctor danced of to them and grabbed both of their hands, hauling them up off the seat. They danced all around the console room, swinging their hands back and forth. The Doctor picked Rose up and span her around before dropping her back on the ground. He picked Martha up and did the same.

All of a sudden, they were thrown to the floor as a large bump signalled that they had landed. The Doctor was the first one up. He grabbed Martha and Rose's hands and pulled them up. "Right then! Lets go!" he said, pulling on his trench coat and running out the door. Rose and Martha grinned at each other and followed him.

Rose rang the doorbell on the mansion. She heard it echo inside and heard footsteps coming towards the door. It swung open and revealed Jackie. A grin spread on her face. "Rose! You made it! Come here!" she engulfed her daughter in a hug, squeezing the air out of her lungs. Jackie pulled back after a minute. She looked up at the Doctor and smiled "Thank you for brining her back" she said. The Doctor smiled back "You're welcome" Jackie looked behind the Doctor and found Martha. "Hi Martha!" she engulfed Martha in a hug as well. "How are you?" They pulled back "I'm fine thanks" Martha said, smoothing down her clothes. "Come in, come in!"

The Doctor, Rose and Martha walked inside while Jackie closed the door. They took off their shoes and walked into the living room where a little girl was sitting in her party dress. She turned around and a huge smile formed on her face. "Rose!" she got up and ran over to her big sister. Rose laughed and picked her up. "Hey Lucy! Happy fifth birthday!" Rose spun Lucy around while the Doctor looked on in affection. She stopped spinning her round and put her back on the ground.

"Doctor! Martha!" Lucy exclaimed. She ran over to them and hugged their legs. Both of them laughed.

"Rose? Doctor? Could you help me decorate the garden please?" Jackie's voice rang through the corridor. Rose rolled her eyes "Yeah, we'll be there in a second! Martha, could you stay with Lucy for a bit?" Rose asked. Martha nodded and stroked the little girls hair "Yeah, sure!" Rose smiled "Thanks. Come on Doctor!" She took his hand and led him out to the garden.

"Come and see what I've drawn Martha!" Lucy said, grinning like mad. She grabbed Martha's hand and led her over to the coffee table in the middle of the room.

The Doctor and Rose walked hand in hand out into the garden where they found Jackie on a ladder, hanging up some streamers and balloons. She looked down at them.

"Help me then! The party starts at two and it's quarter to already! Grab a handful of streamers and hang them anywhere. I'm going inside to finish off the cake!" Jackie said to them. She ran inside. Rose wandered over to the black bin bag full of party streamers and flat balloons. She picked up a bunch of streamers. "Right… I'll do the streamers and you do the balloons" The Doctor sighed "Okay" He picked up a balloon and began to blow it up. He got about halfway when suddenly; the balloon slipped from his mouth and blew away.

Rose burst out laughing as it finally landed on his head. She turned back round a continued to wrap a streamer around a tree trunk. She gasped when she felt the Doctor's arms wrap round her waist. She shivered when she felt his breath on the back of her neck. "Doctor, we have to finish decorating. The party starts in… ten minutes!" She tried to push him back, but he wouldn't move. "We've got plenty of time," he started kissing the side of her neck. His hands moved down to her hips and began to trace patterns on them.

"Oi! You two, stop that! The party starts soon and you're not done! Keep _that_ stuff for later! Now get busy!" Jackie's voice came from the house and made the Doctor jump. Rose gave him a triumphant look "Told ya" she said and went back to the streamers. The Doctor groaned and picked up another balloon and began to blow it up.

Ten minutes later, the decorations were finished and the cake was ready. Rose was walking to the front door with Lucy behind her. She opened the door and found five little girls in party dresses and had presents in their hands.

"Hi everyone. I'll take the presents and if everyone goes into the garden, we'll get the party started. Okay?" The five little girls nodded and handed Rose their presents. They made their way through to the garden with Lucy leading the way.

The Doctor rushed over to Rose to help her with the pile of presents she was struggling with. "Thanks!" she said. They walked into the garden where the found Martha playing pin the tail on the donkey with the girls. They found some chairs, sat down and watched them.

Fifteen minutes later, the six girls (including Lucy) were sat on a blanket eating food off of a paper plate. The Doctor, Rose and Martha were at the food table, sneaking bit's of food into their mouths. "The party's been great! All the girls are really sweet" Martha said, picking up a mini-sausage and popping it into her mouth. They looked across the garden and found Jackie setting up a table. There was a box of something beside her. "Rose? What's your mum doing?" The Doctor asked her nervously. Rose squinted at the box. "Oh, it's face paints. She probably going to get us to paint the girl's faces" Rose said, giggling at the look on the Doctor's face.

Jackie waved at them and called them over. They walked over to her and stared at the face paints. "Right then girls, who wants their faces painted?" Jackie asked. The girls ran over and stood in a line. "Okay, Rose and the Doctor will paint your faces while Martha and I will get the cake set up" Jackie bent down to whisper in the Doctor and Rose's ears "Good Luck" She walked away with Martha. The Doctor looked at Rose with mock-horror on his face. She lightly slapped his arm "It won't be that bad. Right then, Lucy you're first!"

Lucy ran over and sat down on the chair beside Rose. "I want to be a butterfly!" she said. Rose grinned at her and then the Doctor. "I'm sure I can do that!" She picked up a paintbrush and began painting Lucy's face. The Doctor watched in fascination as Rose painted.

Rose finished painting and grabbed a handful of glitter. She dipped her finger into it and did little patches of glitter on Lucy's face. When she had finished, she sat back and admired her work. "Right Lucy, that's you done!" Lucy grinned at her and ran off to join her friends. The Doctor leaned over to Rose "How did you do that so well?" he whispered in her ear. Rose looked at him "Well, when Lucy was really little she wanted her face painted all the time. So, practice I guess" The Doctor nodded "Ah" Two girls ran up to them. They were twins. "I want to be a tiger" one of them said "And I want to be a cat," the other said.

The twin in the red party dress sat opposite the Doctor and the other sat opposite Rose. The Doctor nervously looked at Rose before picking up a paintbrush and started painting.

Half an hour later, all the girls had their faces painted and were eating cake. Rose and the Doctor were sitting on the grass and Rose was painting the Doctor's face. He had already painted hers.

"Done!" She dropped the paintbrush and wiped her hands. She held up the mirror so the Doctor could have a look. His eyes widened. "I'm…I'm… I'm a flower!" Rose giggled. "Yeah, now we're matching!" She gasped as the Doctor pounced on her and began to tickle her furiously. He stopped and began to kiss her passionately. Rose's hands ran through his hair, pulling him closer. His hands came up and began to unbutton her shirt.

"Ewwwww!"

The Doctor broke the kiss and looked up. He found six little girls staring at him and Rose. "Erm… Hello" he jumped off of Rose and stood up, straightening out his clothes. Rose did the same.

"Rose? Come and help me with the party bags!" Jackie's voice came from the house. Rose grinned and kissed the Doctor lightly on the lips. "Good luck!" she whispered and ran off towards the house. The Doctor stared down at the little girls. "Erm…" he pulled on his ear nervously.

"Who wants to play hide and seek?"

Two hours later, the party was over and all the girls had gone home. Lucy was sitting by the fireplace playing with her new toys. The Doctor, Rose and Martha were sitting on the couch together, the Doctor had his arms round Rose. Jackie was outside clearing things up. Pete and Mickey were helping her.

"Today was really fun" Rose said quietly. The Doctor nodded "Yeah, it was. Never thought I'd say that!" Rose and Martha giggled. Rose looked at her watch "It's getting late, we'd better go" she stood up and stretched. Martha and the Doctor did the same. "I'm going to go and tell my mum that we're off. I'll be right back" she blew the Doctor a kiss and left the room.

"Where's Rose going?" a small voice asked. Martha and the Doctor looked down at Lucy. "She's going to tell her mum something. She'll be back in a second," Martha told her. She bent down and picked up a fairy wand and lightly hit Lucy on the head with it. Lucy giggled then looked up at the Doctor. She held up another wand, silently asking him to play. The Doctor smiled and nodded. He took the wand.

When Rose returned to the room she gasped at what she found. The Doctor was prancing about the room with a pair of wings on his back, a pink tiara on his head and a sparkly wand in his hand. Rose fell against the doorframe laughing. The Doctor stopped dancing about and stared at her. A blush was beginning to form on his cheeks. "Erm… hi Rose" he said nervously. Rose walked over to him and took the tiara off his head and placed it on her own head. "How do I look?" she giggled. "Like a princess" The Doctor replied bending his head to kiss her gently. They pulled back when they heard Jackie coming.

"Right then, you leaving?" Jackie asked. Rose nodded.

"No Rose, don't go!" Lucy jumped up and ran over to her sister. Rose picked her up and gave her a hug "I have to go. But I'll come back" Lucy lifted her head from Rose's shoulder "Promise?" she asked, a tear running down her face. Rose wiped it away and nodded "I promise" Martha came and hugged Lucy as well.

After a couple of minutes, Rose put Lucy down and joined the Doctor. He put his arms round her waist and Rose linked arms with Martha. They walked towards the front door and put their shoes on. Once Rose had her shoes on she gave Jackie a hug "I'll see you soon" she whispered. Jackie nodded "Yeah" They let go of each other and Rose went back to join the Doctor and Martha.

"You lot be careful" Jackie said. The three of them nodded "We will"

The turned towards the door, gave one last wave to Jackie and Lucy, who had now joined her, and left.

Back on their adventures.

The End!

By Louise Robertson


End file.
